Ramarak
Ramarak is the largest of the Skullcrawlers and is considered the alpha of the Cranium Reptant species. He has a prolonged rivalry with Skull Islands protector, King Kong, and was recently seriously wounded during their most recent confrontation back in 1973. Appearance Ramarak is described as being much larger and more powerful than the rest of his species, being almost as big as Kong himself. He carries many of the same physical traits as the other Skullcrawlers, including having two long forelimbs and lacking any hind-limbs, with his hands having four clawed toes. His elbows have prominent bony spikes and he has three rows of bony spines running down his back, with the central row being more pronounced. His head is more defined, larger, and somewhat angled than other Skullcrawlers, with a bony crest on the back of his head. Personality Ramarak appears to be more intelligent than the rest of his kind, as he only appeared once Kong was subdued by Preston Packard and his forces and even refused to devour a grenade-armed Earl Cole, instead simply swatting him away. He also seems to have a hint of sadism as he licked Kong's face maliciously after he was entangled in a shipwreck's rudder chains during their last battle. He also has a deep desire for killing and eating humans, which he has displayed several times when he diverted his attention from Kong to James Conrad and Mason Weaver during their battle, implying that he acts not out of primal instinct like other Skullcrawlers, but out of some degree of malice and cruelty. History Much like the other Skullcrawlers, not much is known on Ramarak's history other than that his species came to Skull Island thousands of years ago and nearly drove the entire Megaprimatus Kong ''species to extinction with the exception of Kong. According to the Iwi, he and Kong have shared a mutual hatred towards each other, which has resulting in the two getting into numerous conflicts that either end in a draw or Kong coming out victorious. Synopsis Half-Century War In 1973, the secret scientific origination known as Monarch came to Skull Island to explore the island and test the 'Hollow Earth' Theory. However, the seismic explosives they drop stirred the beast that lay underground: Ramarak. After the short battle between King Kong and the Sky Devil squadron, Ramarak emerged from the swamp. He sees an weakened Kong and attacks him, rendering him conscious, after which he follows the survivors of the expedition overnight and into the morning. One of the survivors, Earl Cole attempts to sacrifices himself to Ramarak by arming himself with grenades and tries to trick the Skullcrawler to eat him, but Ramarak sees through his plan and whacks the solider away with his tail towards a cliff face, killing him. As Ramarak got closer the humans, a reawakened Kong arrives just in time to stun the reptile with a large boulder. As the humans make their escape, Kong and Ramarak battle. Kong gained the upper hand against Ramarak when he wields a tree truck as a bat and whacks the Skullcralwer, but Ramarak used his tail to swing Kong into a shipwreck and Kong becomes entangles in chains. As Ramarak closed him for the kill, the humans distracted him and Kong broke free of the chains. Kong used a boat propeller from the shipwreck attacked to a chain as a flail to cut Ramarak's hide. Ramarak was thrown into the side of a cliff, causing Weaver to fall from the cliff. Kong saves her, but soon Ramarak attempts to devour Weaver in Kong's hand but soon Kong uses his hand-made fail to slice Ramarak's throat. Severally wounded from his opponents weapon, Ramarak made a retreat back underground. Abilities As a Skullcrawler, Ramarak shares many of the same abilities as the rest of his species, but with him being bigger than other members of his species, his abilities are greater in strength and power. '''Enhanced' Durability: Like other Skullcrawlers, Ramarak is very durable, being able to withstand bullets from rifles and the heat of explosives. He is shown to take a beating from Kong such as being able to get back up after bring struck with a tree and can withstand the pain of a boat propeller stabbing into his hide. He is even able to survive a slash to the throat with the boat propeller, but is forced to retreat. Immense Strength: As an apex predator and alpha of the Skullcrawlers, Ramarak possesses greater amounts of strength than the rest of his species and is even able to rival Kong's strength. Like his brethren, Ramarak fights through his jaws, claws and tail. *'Prehensile Tongue:' Like other Skullcrawlers, Ramarak has a prehensile tongue that he can use to grab and quickly devour small prey, or for gripping large prey in combat. *'Prehensile Tail:' Like the rest of his kind, Ramarak's tail is powerful and muscular and he can use its to grab and constrict opponents. He is even able to use it to throw Kong quite far. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Ramarak can run very quickly despite having only two legs and can also make quick turns in combat. He is also fast enough to keep up with Kong in combat. Burrowing: Being subterranean in nature, Ramarak is capable of using his limbs to burrow deep into the earth. Senses: Ramarak possesses the same snake-like olfactory system the Skullcrawlers use to track prey. He is also able to sense enemies while deep underground, as he was able to detect when Kong was gravely wounded by Preston Packard. Intelligence: Ramarak possess intelligence not shown with the rest of his kind as he is able to figure out when he is being set up for a trap such as Earl Cole's sacrifice and only appeared from hiding when Kong was incapacitated by Preston Packard and his men, seizing the opportunity to attack Kong while he was down. Category:Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters